


My Jötun Lover

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rambling, jotuns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jötun Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless thoughts in the wee hours of the morning.

My Jötun lover,

His lips cool and refreshing,

His tongue like a drink of water.

His hands a balm to my skin,

To abate the summer heat. 

My Jötun Lover,

The feel of his body pressed to mine, 

Like being pressed to the cool river rocks.

His voice a carress,

Like that of a stream. 

My Jötun lover, 

I love my Jötun man , 

As he loves me. 

Though it may be ephemeral at best, 

It is pure.


End file.
